Angel3
by gabiabi
Summary: The third part in the Angel series. unfinished as yet but hopefully i'll manage to get it done soon... hopefully


  
Title - Angel3  
Author - Gabiabi  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers - None so far, AU after Redux II  
Category - MSR, Angst  
Summary - Okay, this is the third part in what is now the Angel series, hence the name.  
  
Disclaimer - any characters you recognise from the show are not mine.  
  
A/N - well its been a while. I don't know totally where this is going yet, although I have a rough idea. So it might be a while between chapters - or it might be hardly any time at all, I just don't know. If you think I should keep working and get more chapters done, please let me know as it will motivate me to get it done. thanx  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_**Mrs Scully's House  
7.30am, 21st April**_  
  
Scully opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the crimson rose and the envelope addressed to her in Mulder's writing lying on the pillow next to her. Sitting up in the bed she carefully picked up the flower and closed her eyes as she inhaled its sweet scent. Once she had placed it on the small table beside her bed she picked up the envelope and opened it up. A single tear of joy ran down her cheek as she read what he had written to her.  
  
_'I know we agreed to be apart for this night - as set by the traditional rules -but I just couldn't last the whole night without you. I had to see your face, hear you breathing and watch you sleep - otherwise I don't think I would have made it through the night. I apologise and I'm glad I didn't wake you - sort of. Kiddo there seemed to be a bit restless, I hope he didn't give you too much of a hard time. Watching my Angel sleep has once again made me realise that I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world, for tomorrow - or today by the time you read this - we'll be married. MARRIED Scully! You and me, together we are whole. Most men are scared or nervous...I just can't wait. Well, I'd better go get some shut-eye, I've got a big day tomorrow. Sleep well my Angel.  
Love always, Mulder.'_  
  
The smile that had begun the minute she had opened her eyes had spread into a full grin that she couldn't, nor wouldn't, contain. Holding the letter to her heart she closed her eyes for an instant, taking the moment to be thankful for having him in her life. Just then the baby kicked and she moved her hand gently to her belly to calm the restless child within. The baby settled and she peeled back the covers to get up and begin preparations for the day ahead. She was just pulling on her robe when there was a quiet knock on the door and her mother entered with a breakfast tray.  
  
"Here you go Dana - thought you might want to eat this in here."  
  
"Mom you didn't need to do that. I was just about to come down to the kitchen to get breakfast with you."  
  
"Sweetie, it's chaotic downstairs with the little ones. You'll get a lot more peace up here."  
  
Scully had asked both Jessica and Tara to be her bridesmaids along with her friend Ellen who was to be her matron of honour. Abby and Adele were to be flower girls and both Peter and her godson Reece were to be her pageboys. All seven of them were staying at Mrs Scully's house with her, with all of the men in the wedding party staying at nearby hotels. Thinking back to the day before when they had had their dress rehearsal, Scully smiled in relief at her mother. Although the kids had done all they were asked and were well behaved at the church, as soon as they had got home all four had exploded into hyperactivity. She took the tray from her mom, sitting it on the dressing table, and sat back on the bed. Maggie brushed a lock of hair from Scully's eyes and sat next to her on the bad, holding her hand and wiping a tear from her own cheek.  
  
"What is it mom?"  
  
"I'm just happy. Happy that you're happy. Happy that you've found a man as good as you deserve. You know I would never interfere in your life; that I would never disagree with what you've chosen - I'm just so happy that I don't need to. I don't need to bite my tongue because with Fox...I just know that it's meant to be. It may not always be easy but it's meant to be - I know it is."  
  
"Thank you mom."  
  
Scully found her own eyes welling up and she allowed the tears of joy to fall as she hugged her mother. After one last squeeze, Maggie released her and left the room to continue getting things ready whilst Scully ate some breakfast.  
  
Should I continue - Yes/no? let me know.  
  



End file.
